1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of copying a photograph by using a copier in which copy processing is effected in a state in which an original abuts a member provided at a position corresponding to one side of a platen glass, the method forming, from a photograph original having white borders at the four peripheral portions thereof, a photographic print in which the borders are eliminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case in which an original is copied by using a copier, generally, the original is set by abutting the original against a member provided at a position corresponding to one side of a platen glass. Thereafter, a cover is closed, and by pushing a start key, the original is copied. Copying photograph originals to form photographic prints has been conventionally effected by using this type of copier, more specifically, by using a color copier.
Photograph originals include those having white borders at the four peripheral portions thereof and those which do not have white borders at the four peripheral portions thereof. When the former type of photograph originals are copied and photographic prints are formed, there are cases in which removal of the white borders at the four peripheral portions is desired. In such cases, conventionally, a method has been employed in which the white borders at the four peripheral portions are removed by setting the magnification to a predetermined enlargement magnification and trimming.
However, in accordance with this method, the center of enlargement of the photograph original is set in a vicinity of the center of the member provided at the position corresponding to the one side of the platen glass. Therefore, the white border at this one side remains when the photograph original is enlarged to the photographic print. Namely, in the conventional method, the white borders at all four peripheral portions cannot be eliminated.